


Of Love and War

by ithasthegay_fanfiction



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Aphrodite!Lance, Ares!Keith, Blood and Violence, Demigod!AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 08:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10510479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithasthegay_fanfiction/pseuds/ithasthegay_fanfiction
Summary: It was horrible, all the blood and chaos, but demigods are nothing if not resilient. The Ares cabin was the first to join the fray, soon followed by the Apollo and Hecate cabins. All the cabins answered the battle horns, even the Aphrodite campers, though they tended to help the Apollo cabin move the wounded off the field of battle. Not Lance though. He was right there, next to the other archers, firing arrow after arrow at the monsters ripping apart his friends and his home.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thesearchingastronaut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesearchingastronaut/gifts).



> This was written a while ago as a thing for thesearchingastronaut on tumblr.   
> Also super short, but this was written in like an hour so....
> 
> Check me out @it-has-the-gay-fanfiction

If you had to name one thing about the Aphrodite cabin, it would probably be that all the campers were ridiculously pretty and refused to get their hands dirty. This was true in most cases, with the exception of one Lance McClain. Lance loved fighting, loved to get into the thick of it, well, more like at a safe distance with his bow. That didn’t mean he didn’t enjoy the stereotypical Aphrodite things like skin care, fashion, love, and all that good stuff, because he did, gods he really did, he just also happened to enjoy fighting too. Lance may have been bred for beauty, but he was born to hold a bow. That was how Lance found himself side by side with the Apollo campers in one of the worst monster attacks in years. 

The monsters came out of nowhere, there was no warning. One minute the day was going like normal and the next...the next the camp’s borders were breached and monsters poured into camp. There were casualties everywhere; a satyr here, a nymph there, and dead demigods everywhere. It was horrible, all the blood and chaos, but demigods are nothing if not resilient. The Ares cabin was the first to join the fray, soon followed by the Apollo and Hecate cabins. All the cabins answered the battle horns, even the Aphrodite campers, though they tended to help the Apollo cabin move the wounded off the field of battle. Not Lance though. He was right there, next to the other archers, firing arrow after arrow at the monsters ripping apart his friends and his home. 

Loud screaming and a flurry of activity near the center of the fighting caught Lance’s attention. “Can anyone tell who’s screaming?!” He yelled to the Apollo campers while he tried to locate the source of the frightening screaming. A chorus of no’s answered him, causing the demigod to growl under his breath as he tried to find the source of the screaming.  _ There! _ Lance finally saw him,  _ an Ares camper probably _ . The guy,  _ Keith I’m pretty sure,  _ was swinging his sword around, slashing through monster after monster. His body was streaked with blood and dirt, he looked pretty badass. Keith looked up and his eyes caught Lance’s own. Everything seemed to pause for a moment.  _ “Damn this guy is really pretty.” _ Keith’s eyes seemed to be saying.  _ This guy is pretty hot, _ Lance thought to himself right before Keith got kicked in the face. Lance snorted, “Nevermind.” He muttered to himself. He watched as Keith whirled around and took out the monster that had delivered the kick to his face. Lance returned his attention back to taking out monsters with his arrows, but Keith stayed on his mind for the rest of the battle.

* * *

The campers fought valiantly and most lived to tell the tale. The monsters were all either killed or driven out and the camp’s borders were reinforced and re-secured. Lance noticed the haunted looks on the faces of his fellow campers, he was sure his face showed the same, but he didn't see the one face in particular that he was looking for. 

That was until he ran smack into Keith himself. “Hey watch where you're going, mullet.” Lance huffed when he noticed who he ran into. Keith growled, “Maybe you should watch where  _ you’re  _ going, pretty boy.” “Pretty boy? That's a new one.” Lance rolled his eyes, though he couldn't stop the blush from crawling up his cheeks. “Whatever, Princess.” Keith finally looked up and met Lance’s eyes. The shorter demigod froze, “Wait a second, you're that Aphrodite kid who likes to play archer.” Lance frowned, “And you're the Ares kid who got kicked in the face. By the way,” he got in Keith's face, “I don't  _ play  _ archer, I  **_am_ ** an archer.” 

Keith scoffed, “Oh really? Prove it. Right now, Princess, let's see you hit the roof point on the Big House from here.” Lance pulled the bow from his shoulder and reached into the quiver on his side and removed an arrow. “Watch and learn.” He raised an eyebrow and smirked at the dark haired demigod before returning focus to his target. Lance drew the bow string back, notched the arrow, aimed, and fired. The arrow embedded itself into the point of the Big House roof with a resounding thunk. Lance grinned and turned to Keith, pulling the bow back over his shoulder. “So what were you saying about me not being an archer?” Lance raised an eyebrow and smirked. 

Keith's mouth dropped open as he looked between the arrow and Lance. “But…what… gods that was hot.” He finally settled on saying, his face bright red. “I'm sorry, what?” Lance’s eyes widened. “Ah, um, crap. I'll just… go now.” Keith turned to run off, but a hand grabbing his wrist and pulling him back stopped him. “At least buy me dinner first.” Lance joked. “You're not mad?” Keith questioned, relaxing into a less fight ready stance. “Nah, when a cute guy gives me a compliment, it's actually kind of flattering.” Lance grinned. “A cute guy….?” Keith looked around. Lance sighed, “You, doofus. Man you Ares campers…” he tapped Keith's forehead, “you've all got a few screws loose. Now come on cute guy, let's go get some lunch.” Lance dragged Keith towards the dining pavilion.  _ Well, this wasn't how I expected today to go, but I'm not complaining.  _


End file.
